Trip to the future Oo
by ellesam2010
Summary: Whats going on! first my dead  how many greats  grandfather shows up, second he brings his "family" along and last they like our wifes? WTH is happening?   first fanfic ever so be nice  alot of pairings. some ooc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Info**

Name: **Giotto**

Age: **26**

Parents: **dead**

Likes: **sweets, his "family" and Elle.**

Dislikes: **sourness, when people try to hurt his "family" and anyone who trys to touch his—I mean Tsuna's Elle**

Name: **G**

Age: **26 **

Parents: **dead**

Likes: **guns, his family (except Alaude, Demon, Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo. Basically just Giotto) and Haru**

Dislikes: **people calling his hair "pink", people disobeying or disrespecting Giotto & anyone making trouble or liking Haru **

Name: Alaude

Age 27

Parents: In France

Likes: being alone quite places, beating people to death & Starlet.

Dislikes: crowding, loud noises, being beaten to death Alaude, Demon, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, G & anyone that hurts Starlet in any way

Name: Demon

Age: 27

Parents: in Spain

Likes: torturing people, hearing cries of pain & his (yes, his not pineapple) chrome. Also he likes his boss Giotto

Dislikes: being beaten, Alaude, Mukuro, Hibari, and anyone who disturbs chrome. Also dislikes her "bossu" Tsuna.

Name: Knuckle

Age: 27

Parents: mom dead—dad & step mom overseas

Likes: praying, god, his "family", Hanna (surprising) & boxing

Dislikes: Violence, people getting hurt, people hurting his "family" & anyone who messes with Hana.

Name: Asari

Age: 26

Parents: In Japan

Likes: music, his flute, his "family:, happiness, Kyoko & the way of the sword.

Dislikes: Violence, his "family" in pain & anyone who troubles Kyoko-chan

Name: Lampo

Age: 21

Parents: in his kingdom

Likes: sweets, lots of sweets, Giotto & I-pin

Dislikes: his veggies, Alaude, Mukuro, Demon, Hibari, anyone scary & anyone who hurts or likes I-pin

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a Tsuna

Age: 27

Parents: Japan

Like: the same things as Giotto

Dislikes: the same things as Giotto

Name: Gokudera Hayato

Age: 27

Parents: mom dead—dad somewhere in Italy

Likes: dynamites, Juuidame, & loves Haru

Dislikes: anyone hurting his "family", G, & anyone who flirts or hurts Haru

Name: Yamamoto Takeshi

Age: 27

Parents: mother died at birth, dad in Japan

Likes: baseball, the way of the sword, his Family" & Kyoko

Dislikes: the same things like Asari

Name: Ryohei

Age: 28

Parents: overseas (in Japan)

Likes: boxing, anything extreme, his "family" & Hana

Dislikes: same things as Knuckle.

Name: Lambo

Age: 22

Parents: overseas

Likes: Tsuna, sweets & I-pin

Dislikes: same things as lambo

Name: Mukuro

Age: 28

Parents: missing

Likes: same things as demon but with Tsuna in stead of Giotto

Dislikes: same things as demon but with demon in it and not Tsuna

Name: Hibari

Age: 28

Parents: overseas (France)

Likes: same things as Alaude but with Tsuna instead of Giotto

Dislikes: same things as Alaude.

**All the arcobaleno are the same**

Names: Elle—Sawada Elle

Age: 26

Parents: In Jamaica

Likes: chocolate, Tsuna, her kids, the "family", & little bit of Giotto

Dislikes: rude people, violence, blood, not knowing stuff, & cries from her kids

Personality: super smart, really scary when she wants to be, caring and loveable

Name: Starlet—Kouya Starlet

Age: 25

Parents: In Hawaii

Likes: candy, any thing sweet, being hyper, the "family", her kids, being "bitten" by Hibari & loves Hibari. Again little bit of Alaude

Dislikes: not getting what she wants, not being "bitten" once a day, & her kids crying

Personality: really smart but not as smart as Elle, scary when it come to being pissed off (pissed off face X3) and strangers (also known as killers, kidnappers etc. p.s these people never come back out without waking up in the hospital … _**3 years later**_)

Name: Daiki Sawada Daiki 1st Sawada twin

Age: 9 –gender: male

Parents: Tsunayoshi & Elle

Likes: the same things as papa & mama

Dislikes: the same things as papa & mama but add seeing his little sister cry, mama cry or angry & papa and mama fight

Personality: really smart for age (smarter then most of the girls. And I mean most I mean all except for Elle and Aunt Starlet) really strong (and I mean strong really), super cute, super scary

Name: Kazuya Sawada Kazuya 2nd Sawada twin

Age: 9 gender: male

Parents: same as Daiki

Likes: same things as Daiki

Dislikes: same things as Daiki

Personality: same as Daiki

Name: Sakura Sawada Sakura last child

Age: 7 gender: female

Parents: same as Daiki

Likes: same things as Daiki

Dislikes: same things as Daiki

Personality: same as Daiki

Name: Diachi Kouya Diachi 1st Kouya twins

Age: 5 Gender: male

Parents: Starlet & Hibari

Likes: sports, mommy and daddy, siblings, candy.

Dislikes: mommy getting "bitten" by daddy, & Dora

Personality: same as Daiki

Name: Rina Kouya Rina 1st twins

Age: 5 gender: female

Parents: same as Diachi

Likes: dolls, mommy and daddy, siblings, games & candy

Dislikes: same as Diachi

Personality: same as Diachi

Name: Ryuu Kouya Ryuu 2nd Kouya twins

Age: 7 gender: male

Parents: same as Diachi

Likes: cars, summer, water gun, mommy and daddy & siblings

Dislikes: same as Diachi

Personality: same as Diachi

Names: Rin Kouya Rin 2nd Kouya twins

Age: 7 gender: female

Parents: same as Diachi

Likes: parties, swimming, mommy and daddy, siblings.

Dislikes: same as Diachi

Personality: same as Diachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Where are we?

_'thoughts'  
><em>**"Talking"  
>"<strong>**Daiki talking****"  
>"<strong>**Kazuya****"  
><strong>…...

_Somewhere in Italy 400 years ago  
><em>

" **Giotto, where the fu*k are you?" **_'che, he's running away from paperwork again, I swear when I get my hands on him there's going to be a pool of blood and it wont be my blood'  
><em>

_In the butlers changing room  
><em>

'_hahaha I knew G wouldn't come in here. I'm so smart.' _**"Giotto get up and go do your paperwork before I arrest you" **Giotto jumped, turned around to see his cloud guardian standing there with a smirk on his face. **" A-Alaude? When did you get in h-" "go now" "okay, okay I'm going". **They were just about to enter Grotto's office when James ( A/N: I didn't know what to name the butler so I took the first name that came into my head) came running towards Giotto and Alaude. **"m-masters a-a family is attacking" "which one James?" **Giotto said in such a calm way that it surprised James** "I-I'm sorry masters I don't know" " Alaude go get the others" **Giotto said with the same calm voice. **"there's no need" **Giotto tuned around. He could see Knuckle dragging Lampo with him by the legs, Asari and G running towards him and Demon appearing in front of him with mist surrounding him.

"**Giotto when this is over your doing your shi**y papers" "ma, ma G everyone needs a break some time" "shut up flute-freak" "hahaha that's not very nice G ~~" " like hell I care" "kufufufufu if you ladies are done arguing we MEN would like to get going". **Asari just laughed the insult off while G's face turned the same colour as his hair (A/N: hahaha im so sorry g but it's fun making fun of you XD). **"shut up melon-head" **Demon eyes twitched. **"now, now pinky, no need to fight about whose hair is better" "it's red melon-head red" " hmmm Demons hair is much better then the pink octopus's hair" **Lampo said with no care in the world. **" oya pinky's hair is EXTRMELY better. It just shows that he is EXTRMELY manly to have pink hair!" **yelled Knuckle busting everyone's ear drums. **" HEY! We need to leave now! Alaude already left now stop acting like kids and lets go" "HIEE" **and with that they went to they're fight without knowing how everything will fall apart.

_Somewhere in Italy 400 years later  
><em>Tsuna and his friends and family were living in the Vongola mansion. It was 7:00 am and Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were having breakfast. Tsuna stopped eating and stared at his Vongola ring for the 100th time in the morning. **"Juuidame are you okay?" " yea are you okay Tsuna you haven't stopped staring at your ring for a long time now?". **Tsuna look up only to see his friends worried faces. **" sorry Gokudera and Yamamoto, its just that my intuition has been going crazy since last night and I know some thing is going to happen but not a bad something but at the same time not a good something either" **Tsuna said while rubbing this temples. **""Even now your still dame-Tsuna" **reborn said with a chuckled. **"Reborn that was the past. I'm 27 now and have a wife and kids, I'm still with my friends and am the boss of the worlds most powerful and elite mafia family ever. Even so reborn anything can happen and I want to be ready when It comes". **Reborn smirked. **"I taught you well dame-Tsuna" "Juuidame, Reborn's right, he taught you, as well as us well and no one can stop us" "yea Tsuna, Gokudera's right no one can stop us even if they tried".** Tsuna looked at his two friends and Reborn with soft eyes. **" Thank you everyone, if I got you we can make it anytime". **Tsuna smiled and started to drink his wine (A/N: I wanted Tsuna to be like XanXuns, always drinking wine. So I'll sure that Tsuna will always have wine with him).

"**of course papa's going to beat up that come to hurt us****" "****or he wouldn't be papa and also boss****" **  
>Tsuna choked on his wine. <strong>"Daiki, kazuya when did you guys get in here without me knowing?". <strong>_'I could have had a heart attack'_ **"****we weren't trying to give****" "**** you a hurt attack papa****" **Tsuna was shocked '_how did they know what I was thinking?' _Daiki and Kazuya smirked at the same time.** "****were your****" "****kids you know****".  
><strong>Tsuna sighed. **"I guess you are, by the way where's mama and Sakura?" "****they went shopping with Aunt Starlet, Aunt Hana, Aunt Haru****" "****Aunt Koyoko, Aunt I-Pin, and Aunt Chrome. They also went****" "****with Daichi and Rina****" **Tsuna smiled but then remembered something **"oh I almost forgot, were are Ryuu and Rin" "****well the-" ****"EXTRME!" "OUT OF THE WAY". **everyone sweat-dropped. _'I guess that answers my question about RYUU but where's Rina?'_ **"****she's with****" "****Uncle Hibari training****".** **"hahaha we sure have a lively house don't we Tsuna?" "hahaha your right Yamamoto we sure do"  
><strong>

_400 years back  
><em>**"Giotto were getting beaten easily what do we do?" **Explosions were heard and cries of pain echoed the woods**. "G watch out" **to late G got hit. Another Explosion was heard and this time Giotto got hit. _'this is its huh? But I don't want to die here. I wish we could get help or anything to keep us safe…anything' '__your wish will be granted Vongola primo and family" __' who's …there'?.  
><em>_Tsuna's time  
><em>**"Starlet call Tsuna we have umm… guests" "hiee" **_'who there?…females…why?…where …are…we?'  
><em>…...  
><strong>ME: that's all<br>Giotto: wait noo…what happens to me?  
>Elle: *evil smirk* I take care of you muahahahaha <strong>  
><strong>Giotto: noo *runs away*<br>Elle: cry baby come back here *runs after Giotto*  
>ME and Tsuna: plz REVIEW<strong>


End file.
